New Girl In Town
by AwesomePersonlolxx
Summary: Jez Redbird is marked by Nyx and has the affinity for Knowledge. She goes to Tulsa to help her Cousin Zoey and her friends defeat Neferet and Kalona. Can she Help them? Or will she fall under Kalona's Spell. Kalona/OC Zoey/Stark
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey This is my first ever Fanfic :) YAY! haha hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night, Sadly. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

My day started out pretty normal…until the undead vampyre dude showed up. I was walking down the hall with my best friend of all time Hannah, giggling and joking around. I was teasing her about her new found love, Nathan, who was actually incredible good looking.

"Aww, he completes you." I giggled. "Oh, He's your lobster!" I said, imitated the line from the TV show _Friends, _pretending my hands were claws and hooking them together. She laughed. (We're both geeks and watch _Friends_ all the time_._)

"Jez, stop making fun," she grumbled. "Or I won't let you see his sexy bike," she added playfully, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What! That is soooo not fair," my voice dripped with sarcasm. She stuck her tongue out at me, then carried on explaining how sweet and adorable Nathan was.

That's when I saw him. The dead guy, or undead guy, or whatever. He was leaning against the main school entrance door looking proud and serious. He was a tracker, I could tell because of the beautiful sapphire tattoos that decorated his handsome face. He was staring straight at me, his deep black eyes locking with mine.

"−Hey, what are you−"Hannah started before she cut off and gapped at the undead tracker dude. Everything went silent around me, as the trackers voice rang out down the busy school hall, "Jezebel Redbird! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

He raised a long white finger and pointed at me. Suddenly my forehead exploded with pain, as I fell to the floor Hannah started screaming and running around in frantic circles.

* * *

Once the pain had stopped and the little white spots cleared from my eyes, I looked up to find Hannah staring down at me, tears streaming down her ghostly pale cheeks. She looked too ripped apart and distressed, it was heart-breaking to see someone I cared so much about look so miserable.

"I don't want you to go!" she whaled brokenly. I reached out to comfort her; pulling her in to a tight hug. She cried into my shoulder for a while, I felt like crying myself but thought that at least one of us should stay strong. It would do me no good if we were both in hysterics.

Then I noticed that the hall was still deathly silent. I looked up to find everyone staring at me in disgust.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," I growled at them. I mean, how inconsiderate could you be? I had just been marked, my best friend was in hysterics and all they could do was stare at me? Dickheads.

I was exactly the same person I was three minutes ago! I'm still me. It's not like I've changed into a blood thirsty monster! (Have I?)

Once Hannah had calmed down I pushed her back by the shoulders so I could look her in her swollen grey eyes. "This doesn't change who I am," I told her firmly. She sniffled then nodded in agreement.

"I know. You'll always be the same to me. Vampyre or no vampyre."

I felt my heart squeeze in my chest. I was really gonna miss her, I realised. We hugged as if saying an unspoken goodbye. We were never going to see each other again and we both knew it; we both hated it.

She started sobbing again, "I don't want you to leave. Who will I talk to? Tell my secrets to? I wish you didn't have to be a vampyre!" Her grey eyes glistened with tears and her black hair was wildly tossed

"I have to go," I said, you could hear the sadness in my voice, tears were spilling down my own cheeks. "if I stay here I'll−" I'll die. It hit me hard. If I stayed here I would die, not that I might not die anyway, not all vamps made the change.

I was either going to become a vampyre or die. They were my only options.

Well hell.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it uptil now! I'll try to put the next chapter up soon! xD R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Woop! Newt Chapter :) Hope you Like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night.**

**Song of the Day: My Chemical Romance-The Only Hope For Me Is You :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

By the time I'd gotten home, I was practically coughing up a lung. My chest was full of crap, my breaths were short and shallow, and my head was groggy. Not to mention the sun was making my eyes ache. Becoming a vampyre was definitely not a walk in the park. In was far from it, it made me feel sick and dizzy, not something I really wanted to feel at the moment.

I parked my black Jeep compass up on the drive and gave out an exhausted sigh. My house was of average size; three bedrooms, two bathrooms and all that jazz. Fresh white paint covered the outside from when Dad painted it in the summer, which was quite funny to watch because he was not a handy man. (Actually, Mum did most of the painting, fixing and handy stuff. Hehe.) Fresh flowers that stood on the window pane made the house look bright and colourful; fresh and natural.

I wearily got out of my car and stumbled to the front door. I was about to open it when a sudden thought crashed through me. What if they didn't want me anymore? I mean, I was becoming a blood thirsty monster after all. What if they looked at me like the people at school? With disgust and hatred…what if they hated me? What would I do? My family are the closest thing to me. (Except for Hannah.) They were the people who raised me, cared for me; loved me all these years. If they didn't love me anymore, if they l thought I was some sort of demon...i don't know what I'd do.

I sighed then took in a reassuring breath. I'm sure it'll be fine. They can't hate me. We have the same blood, I thought trying to make my heart calm down and stop beating manically.

Once I'd finally built up the courage to walk in, I found that they were all in the kitchen.

Bek was being his usual annoying eighteen year old self messing with a terrible noisy bouncy ball, making my head hurt, chatting to Dad about being on the football team. (Urgh, who cares?) His blue eyes shone with pride, his dark brown curly hair cut stylishly on top of his big head. (Ok, so he doesn't really have a big head. But it's fun to tell him he had.)

My Mum, Meredith, was huffing and puffing around the kitchen. Her hair, which she dyed blonde, was now in a messy bun with frizz sticking out in all directions. Her grey-blue eyes, which are normally round happy orbs, now looked like tired and frustrated slits while she mumbled something like, "Why do I have to do everything around here?"

My Dad, Alfred Redbird, was sitting reading the newspaper. His dark hair was starting to get grey bits in it, making him look old, but his face was light and breezy showing his youthful soul and wisdom through his green, almond shaped, wrinkled eyes. His skin was dark, an olive tone, you could tell that he was from Cherokee heritage. He looked like an old chief, he shimmered with the knowledge that I hoped I one day would have.

He looked up at me with calm, quizzical eyes. "U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, what has happened to your head?" he asked serenely, using the Cherokee word for daughter. With his question all eyes went on me. Mum gasped, Bek stared, and I cringed.

"You've been marked! Good lord," Bek exclaimed. "My sisters gonna be a vampyre," he whispered, almost to himself.

I looked down at the floor hiding tears. I knew this was gonna happen. They hate me.

"I'm…sorry…I'll leav−"

"Cool! My sisters a vampyre!" he yelled and ran over to capture me into a tight bear hug, my face squeezing against his chest. "Can you get me a date with a sexy vampyre chick?" he whispered in my ear. I laughed when he put me down and smiled up at him.

"You mean you don't hate me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hate you! How could we hate you, sweetheart? We love you. And becoming a vampyres not going to change that," Mum said honestly, her eyes filled with the love only a mother could give her children, while Bek nodded in agreement.

"It was only a matter of time until the Goddess marked one of us, U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. We are of very magical people," Dad's voice was still calm, he was now smiling his old crooked smile at me.

I couldn't believe how understanding they were being. They had accepted me with no questions asked; within a blink of the eye. It's not often you come across a family like that. A family that loves you no matter what faults you have, even if you were a lunatic, they'd still love you.

"Thank you," I said before coughing my guts out.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" her eyes filled with panic, she rushed towards me.

"She'll be fine, Meredith. She just needs to get to the House of Night, before she becomes more ill," Dad said wisely.

"I'll go pack my things," I said hurriedly trying to get out of Mum's grip. "Where's the closest House of Night?"

"London," he stated solemnly.

What! London. But that was so far away. We lived up the North of England, even though my Cherokee ancestors were from America, I grew up in England. (When Dad married Mum, he moved here so she could be close to her family.)

Understanding filled his eyes when they met mine. "I know, Jez. It's far away, but we'll see each other again."

I nodded, trying not to cry, then headed out into the hall.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, I was feeling much dizzier.

I absently touched my forehead, it had stopped tingling but it felt weird; different. Like it would never be the same again, which was true, because it wouldn't.

I walked into my unusually tidy room, so I guessed that Mum had cleaned the whole house today. I sighed, no wonder she was flustered if she'd been cleaning the whole bloody house all day. I rolled my eyes at my clean room, she could be ridiculous sometimes.

I looked around, nothing-and I mean nothing- was out of place. Don't get me wrong I don't want my room looking like a pigsty but a little mess wouldn't hurt anybody. I looked over at my wardrobe, wondering whether she'd tidied inside it as well as outside it.

"There's only one way to find out," I told myself with a sigh.

Pulling it open as quickly as possible I realised she hadn't been inside. My clothes were exactly how I left them, in a kind of a messy state. Hey, I'm a teenager. Messiness is fine with me. (Unless it has lots of bugs, stinks and you can't see the floor, eew. Now, that is out of line.)

I scanned my clothes, pulling out my favourite jeans and my _Paramore_T-shirt. Hmm, I wonder what vampyres wear. Do they wear normal clothes or black cloaks? They can forget about me wearing a cloak. I think I'll stick with my very nice Paramore top. If they don't like it, well, that's just tough isn't it. I'm taking it whether any old vampyre dude likes it or not. Suck on that.

I grabbed a few colourful tops, my incredible soft, comfortable black hoodie and a pair of black jeans. That should be enough right? I stuffed them into my tiny purple suitcase and walked over to my oak bookcase.

_This might be difficult_. After looking over all my books I realised that most of them had vampyres in. _That's not gonna work. They'll kick you out for blasphemy. _Looks like I'm taking some of my other books. I grabbed some of my other favourite books; _Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick_, _The Hollow by Jessica Verday_ and, one of my complete favourites the _Harry Potter novels by J.K. Rowling_. (Yes, I'm a geek. But Harry Potter is awesome.)

I was just about to drop them in when a silver frame caught my eye. It was a picture of me and Hannah pulling stupid faces at the camera. We looked so young, our skin was pale, no make-up on and minus the spots we both had now. Our faces had lost roundness since then, not that they were that round anyway. We looked so care free; my green eye shone and so did her grey ones, our dark hair wild and thrown everywhere. I gave an exhausted laugh, remembering one time on a school camping trip when we'd "Accidentally" dyed Ted Crosby's hair hot pink−in the middle of the night…when he was sleeping.

I snatched the picture up as well and threw them into the suitcase with my clothes, CD's and Teddy, my toy bear.

Plopping myself on the end of the bed, I put my head in my hands, a nauseas feeling had come over me. I needed to get to the House of Night, soon.

A reflection in the mirror captured my gaze. It took me a moment to realise the stranger in the mirror was me. My eyes were the same deep green but looked much rounder and vulnerable. I had the same high cheekbones and the same dark hair that hung in long silky waves over my shoulders. My skin looked…paler, not my normal olive skin. But the biggest difference of all was the sapphire outline of a crescent moon glowing in the centre of my forehead. It made me look wild and free, like an ancient huntress from my Cherokee ancestor had come to take her place inside me.

My head was getting worse, like it was being surrounded by mist and fog, making my thought mush together and me become drowsy.

I fell back onto the bed. The mist in my mind was becoming denser and thicker: darker. Strangely, it didn't scare me at all because I knew that something important was going to happen. How I know it, I haven't got a clue. But the last thought I had before everything went black was; _it's all going to be ok._

_

* * *

_

I woke up in the most beautiful forest I had ever seen in my life. _This place is magical_, I thought for some unknown reason. Multiple trees stood around me, bright green leaves a glow in the sun light. Flowers tickled my ankles as they blew side to side in the cool breeze. The crystal sound of running water trickled through my ears, like a sweet song sung to you by a lover.

I'm definitely not in England anymore. Ooh, maybe I'm in Oz, I giggled. My laughter echoed around the forest as light as air, making it seem even more magical and mysterious. I span around enjoying the beauty and tranquillity of the forest, the air was fresh and cool. Filling my lungs with it, I felt like I was a wild animal set free after years of torture in captivity.

"Having fun, my U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya," asked clear, smooth voice.

I shot around only to see a fantastically beautiful woman. She was wearing a white fringed dress beaded with mystical symbols. Her long straight hair hung over her shoulders like a veil, it was so black that it shone with purple and blue highlight in the sun, like a raven's wings. She had a warm smile placed on her lips.

"Tsi-lu-gi. Welcome, daughter." She spoke in Cherokee; I had no problem in understanding her. My Father had taught me since I was able to talk, not just in language but in customs and spiritual ways also.

"Your Nyx!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. _That is not the way you talk to a goddess, idiot_, my mind scolded me.

She chuckled and said, "It's alright, daughter, do not be embarrassed." Her smile changed, it was still warm and caring but it had a tinge of worry and concern there. "U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, I have marked you for a reason. You are special; in ways you do not yet know of or understand. Zoey needs your help, she has gone through great trauma, since she has been marked."

Wait. What? Zoey! My cousin, Zoey, has been marked? Cool! That's two of us Redbird's now. I wonder how long she's been marked. I bet she's special; she always has been, even if I've been the only one to see it. Well, other than Grandma Redbird, she's a hell of a wise woman she must have seen this coming. The rushing thought in my head ceased and I registered what the Goddess had just said.

"Wait what kind of trauma. Is she ok? Something bad has happened, hasn't it? I can feel it…," I said in a whispered rush my voice trembling with worry and sadness. Zoey and I hadn't grown up together but we used to visit each other a lot over the years. We still share a special bond, a bond that had formed at birth. We're close and I'd hate to see anything happen to her. If someone's giving her trouble, they're in for a world full of shit.

The Goddess's voice was grave, "The High priestess at the House of Night in Tulsa, Neferet, turned her back on me. She has chosen darkness over Light and has been making Zoey's life a living hell. My daughter has been fighting hard against her, but she needs help." I nodded, if Zoey needed help; she was gonna get some. "There is also the matter of a fallen immortal called Kalona," her nose wrinkled as she said his name, as if she came across a bad smell. "He helping Neferet, but has now abandoned her. He still out there in Tulsa and I want you to be careful," she said giving me a stern look. Then her eyes grew sad, "I'm afraid that during Neferet's quest for power, many casualties have been made. Most very close to my daughter's heart." I got a sick feeling in my stomach, _this wasn't good._"I'm sorry, U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Linda Redbird was killed yesterday."

"No," I whispered brokenly. "Not Aunty Linda. It can't be." I broke down into sobs. She was a great person, my favourite aunty. Well, before she met that stupid, Heffer. Grr, I hate him so much. I bet he had something to do with this, I bet it was partly his fault. I hate him. And I hate this Neferet, whoever she is. She's caused so much pain, so much sadness. I hope she gets whats coming to her.

Nyx put both of her palms on my cheeks and tilted my face so I was looking into her eyes. "Hatred is not the answer, U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. It only leads to darkness," her smooth voice was soft yet firm. "You have to stay strong little bird."

I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. Hatred wasn't the answer, but I would fight for what was right and that was getting rid of Neferet. No one that evil could be left to win. The world had to be put right and I would do my part in helping Zoey. Being her guide, when Nyx couldn't be.

"You are wise beyond your years, U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. I am giving you the gift of Knowledge. Use it wisely, daughter." With that said she lowered lips to my forehead and kissed me over my crescent moon outline. The forest started to fade around me, everything getting blurrier and misty. The last thing I heard before I woke up was Nyx's voice; _I am proud of you, U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. My daughter of Night._

I sat up bolt straight in my bed, breathing deep, hard breathes. I noticed my reflection once more in the huge vanity mirror. But this time something had changed. My crescent moon outline had been coloured in.

Well Hell, looks like I'm going to Tulsa.

* * *

**Yay! Hope you liked it haha :P Please Review! Or maybe I might forget about putting more chapters up. haha :P**


End file.
